renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
ALTINORDU
'TANITIM VE TARİHÇE' Altınordu , ilk olarak 7 Mayıs 1456 tarihinde Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği ismi ile o dönemdeki Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun tek üst yönetim kurulu olan Trakya Divanı tarafından izin alınarak kurulmuş, ordu içerisindeki birlik mantığına ve gönüllülük esasına dayanan askeri bir teşkilattır. Altınordu is an military organisation based on the spirit of union and volunteering which firstly founded in May 7, 1456 under the name of Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği (Ottoman Sipahi Units) by the permission of The Council Of Trakya which was the only official ruling foundation of that period. Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği ismi ile nam saldığı 3 yıl içerisinde 1'i başarılı olmak üzere 2 Bulgaristan Seferi düzenlemiştir. Yine bu süreçte 3 kere istila girişiminde bulunan Haiduk ordularına karşı, neredeyse tek başına vatanı müdafaa etmiştir. Birlik tarafından 1457 yazında Bulgaristan'a düzenlenen ilk sefer halen Osmanlı İmparatorluğu tarihindeki en kalabalık seferdir. During the three years with the name of Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği, Union arranged 3 campaigns on Bulgaria and succeeded in one of them. In the same period Sipahi Union defended its homeland almost single-handedly against three Haiduk invasion attemps. The campaign led by Union in summer 1457 is still the biggest campaign ever arranged in the history of Ottoman Empire. Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği, gerçek tarihte Memalik-i Mahruse yani Korunan Memleket ismi ile anılmakta olan Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun her sene resmen düzenli ve sistematik bir şekilde işgaline engel olmak maksadı ile kurulmuştur. Zira tarih şuuruna sahip her vatan evladının bildiği gibi oyun dahi olsa vatan namustur, kimseye peşkeş çekilemez. Bunun da ötesinde, oynamakta olduğumuzun sadece bir oyun olduğu gerçeğini gözardı ederek kendilerini Haçlı Birliği ordusunun öncüleri olarak tanıtmaktan ve de duyurmaktan çekinmeyen yabancı ordu mensuplarının memleketimize ve bu kuvvetlerin komutanlarının maksadını aşan bir şekilde ırkımıza, ceddimize ve dinimize hakaret etmeleri tahammülün ötesindedir. Bu denli gözü dönmüş bir güruhun bugüne değin hiçbir şeref kaidesine uymadığı, mertlikten ve daha da önemlisi insanlıktan nasibini almadığı, yaptıkları ve de gerçekleştirdikleri eylemler ile sabittir. Ottoman Sipahi Union is founded to protect the Ottoman Empire, which is named Memalik-i Mahruse (Protected Country) from the regular and systematic, year to year based invasions of enemy forces. As all those with the sense of history knew, homeland is honor and can't be offered to anyone. Ahead of this, the insults of foreign army members and commanders against our ancestors along with ignoring the truth that its just a game we are playing, considering themselves as the representives of Crusader Army's is cant be tolerated. These ravenous rabble's acts showed many times that they did not get their share of honor, bravery and humanity at all. Tıpkı bizler gibi Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun bir parçası olduğunu kabullenemeyen bir takım ırkçılar birleşerek Bulgaristan Sancağı'nda sivil ve de askeri yönetimi yıllardır ellerinde tutmaktadırlar. Edirne Sancağı ile Bulgaristan Sancağı arasındaki sınır, oyun adminleri tarafından açıldığında, herhangibi bir uyarı olmaksızın diplomasiyi ve diplomatik yolları hiçe sayarak saldıran bu topluluk dönemin Keşan ve Şarköy belediye reislerinin ve kasabalılarının fedakarlığı sayesinde püskürtülebilmiştir. Bu hadisenin akabinde memleketi kahramanca savunan bu kimseler değinildiği üzere dönem divanının iznini alarak Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği'ni kurmuştur. Some racists, who can't accept that they are the part of Ottoman Empire just like us, united and captured the civic and military government of the Bulgarian County by force for a long time. The day borders are opened, these uncivilised rabbles ignored diplomacy totally and try to invade the villages of Keşan and Şarköy without a single word. They were beaten back by the heroic villagers and the bravemayors ofthat time. As told before, defending forces of that day become united and founded the Ottoman Sipahi Union. Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği kurulduğu günden bu güne değin; ırkçı olduklarını itiraf etmekten çekinmeyen, dinimize dil uzatmaktan erinmeyen Bulgar çapulcularına karşı defalarca savaşmıştır ve de savaşacaktır. Sivil yönetimi ellerinde bulundurmaları dolayısı ile hiçbir zaman teçhizat ve erzak sıkıntısı çekmeyen bu kuvvetlere karşılık bizlerin gönüllülük esasına bağlı olarak hizmet veren Sipahilerimiz ve de maddi manevi fedakarlığını defalarca ispat etmiş halkımızdan başka dayanağımız bulunmamaktadır. Tüm bu olanaksızlıklara rağmen Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği müdafaada halkımız ile el ele vererek defalarca Bulgarları püskürtmüş ve Bulgarlara karşı düzenlenen seferlerde düşmanı mağlup etmeye muktedir olmuştur. Till the day of its founding, Ottoman Sipahis have always fought against the self-agreeing racists of Haiduk rabbles many times and it is determined to fight again in future. Sipahis have always troubled to feed and equip themselves in times of war while their opponents are not suffered by these because of exploiting Bulgarian's goods via their positions in Council. Sipahis, who testified their devotion many times with moral and earthly sacrifices, had no one but only people on their back. Against all this problems, Sipahis together with our brave people drove back Haiduk's many times and succeeded in defeating their enemies. Bahsedildiği üzere Sipahiler yalnızca bir birlik, bütünün bir parçası iken deniz yollarının kodlanması başta olmak üzere gelişen oyun şartları memleketimizi düşman tehlikesine daha da açık bir hale getirmiş ve teşkilatı genişlemeye itmiştir. Yapılan mevcut durum değerlendirmeleri bu büyümenin gerekliliğini ortaya koyarak tek bir birliğin vatan müdaafasında yetersiz kalabileceği riskini açığa çıkarmıştır. Bu kapsamda Osmanlı Sipahi Birliği parçası olacağı bir bütünün yani resmi bir ordunun ortada olmadığı gerçeğini gözönünde bulundurarak doğrudan doğruya bir bütün olma yolunu tercih etmiştir. Coding of navy routes and many other changes made Ottoman lands more vulnerable to enemy threats than any other times. These conditions forced the Union to advance and showed the risk only one union's efforts may not be enough to save homeland. In this terms, Ottoman Sipahi Union renewed its structure and decided to become the real Union, not a part of it. 15.08.1459 tarihinde birliğin artık Ordu yani birlikler topluluğu olduğu açıklanmış ve isim olarak gerçek tarihteki başarıları ve vaziyeti itibarı ile Altınordu seçilmiştir. Sipahi Birliği Altınordu'ya bağlanmış, bunun yanı sıra biri kara biri deniz olmak üzere iki birlik - Akıncı Birliği ve Leventler Birliği - daha orduya bağlanmıştır. In August 15, 1459 its announced that the union is an army now, a community of unions, and choose Altınordu(Golden Army) as its name. Sipahi Union merged in the Altınordu along with new land and naval units called Akıncı and Levends Union. Halihazırda Altınordu faaliyetlerine ikisi kara, biri deniz olmak üzere üç birlik ile devam etmektedir. 'ALTINORDU ASKERİ TEŞKİLATI' SİPAHİ BİRLİĞİ Sipahi Birliği'nin menşei şüphesiz ki Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Tımarlı Sipahilerine dayanmaktadır . Birlik Tımarlı Sipahilerden esinlenmiş , yapı ve sistemini buna göre oluşturmuş bu çerçevede oyunun gereklilik ve esaslarına göre düzenlenmiştir . Sipahi Birliğinin ana karargahı Edirne'dedir ve Sipahi Birliği Edirne kasabasında konuşlanmıştır. Sipahi Birliği'ne başvurmak için herhangibi bir önkoşul olmamakla beraber gözönünde bulundurulması gereken husus herkesin bir karaktere sahip olduğudur . Bu yüzden bir kişinin hem asker , hem siyasetçi yahut başka alanlarda sorumluluk sahibi olduğu halde askerliğe başvurmasının kimseye faydası olmamaktadır . Dolayısıyla Sipahi Birliği'ne başvuracak oyuncular rol çatışması yaşamamak adına dikkatli olmalıdır . Sipahi Birliği'ne başvurusu kabul edilen her oyuncu Azap ( Azep / Acemi ) olarak adlandırılarak Azap Ocağı'na kaydı yapılır . Kendisine verilen talimat ve dersler neticesinde kaydından yaklaşık bir hafta sonra acemi sınava tabi tutulur . Sınava katılınmaması yahut başarı gösterilememesi halinde tahmin edileceği üzere oyuncu birlikten ihraç edilir . Sınavda başarı gösteren kişiler ise , Birliğin ve Sipahi bütününün bir parçası olmaya hak kazanırlar . Bu sebeple birliğin karargahının bulunduğu Edirne kasabasına kendilerine verilen talimatlar çerçevesinde ivedilikle hareket etmeleri gerekmektedir . AKINCI BİRLİĞİ LEVANDAN BİRLİĞİ Levendan, Leventler anlamına gelmekte olup Altınordu tersane ve donanmasında vazife alan askeri sınıftır. Altınordu Levendan Donanması, başta Osmanlı İmparatorluğu karasuları olmak üzere yakın denizlerde Osmanlı bandıralı gemilerin güvenliğini tesis etmek, düşman gemilerine ve korsanlara göz açtırmamak gayretindedir. Donanmaya kaydı yapılan bir Levent'in denizcilik hayatı aşamalardan oluşur. Başlangıçta Levent tersanede gemi yapım ve bakımı için çalışır. Bu süreç içerisinde sırasıyla Cebeli, Makaracı, Meremmetçi, Gabyar ve Badhani ünvanlarını alır. Bu aşama tamamlandıktan sonra gemi tayfalığına geçerek denize açılır. Gemi mürettebatı arasındaki kıdemi sürekli artar, bu kıdem sırası şu şekildedir; Miço, Gözcü, Levend, Porsun, Serdümen ve Patrona. Görev ve sefer harici koşullarda Leventler Edirne'de ikamet ederler. Görev ya da çalışma hallerinde ise gemilerinin bağlı olduğu limanda hazır bulunurlar. Herhangibi bir sebepten ötürü gemi batırılması halinde elde edilen ganimet kaptan ve kıdemine göre tayfa ile tersane halkı arasında pay edilir. Category:Military Organisations